Dan 10
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would happen if Danny and his mother joined the Tennysons on their summer road trip? What if on that same night Danny had found the Predatrix? Join Danny Fenton on his journey to become one of the greatest heroes of all time...as Dan 10! [Danny F x ?]
1. Roadtrip with the Tennysons

_**Well, I'm back with yet another Danny Phantom crossover! You know, throughout my years of reading fanfiction, I've noticed that no one has done one where Danny gets the Omnitrix! So I decided to do one of my own! But in this one, Asmath created both the Omnitrix, AND the Predatrix!Warning, this fic may contain elements of Teen Titans in it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I've already decided on the 10 predatory aliens that Danny will start out with! If you have ideas for any that can be used later on, let me know! But in the meantime, here's what Danny's got now.**_

_**Smildon(Tribeless creature from Chaotic)**_

_**Vulpimancer**_

_**Grimlock(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Slug(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Strafe(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Scorn(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Slash(Beastmode is a velociraptor. Also Age of Extinction)**_

_**Kraken(Ben 10 version)**_

_**Yanodushi(Alien werewolf)**_

_**Ectonurite(It just makes sense because in canon Danny has ghost powers)**_

_**Asmath: The following fanfiction is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom, Ben 10 and Teen Titans are all owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network! Please honor the memory of those two channels glory years!**_

"What is this thing?" = Talking

_'I hate my parents stupid obsession with ghosts!' = Thinking/Songs(If I decide to use any.)_

**"Hero Time!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Road trip with the Tennysons! The strange watch!<strong>_

Danny was not having a good day. First, he shows up late to school because of his fathers lousy driving, then he gets wailed on by Dash and the other jocks, and NOW he's stuck in the nurse's office with a broken arm, a black eye, a busted lip, and multiple cuts and bruises! One of the cuts had actually got his eye, destroying it! Only Mr. And Mrs. Seville, the school music teachers who just so happen to be married and expecting a child in six months, decided to do something about this!

They reported the incident to Principal Shimazu, and those jocks, Dash included, were suspended for the rest of the week and also stuck in summer school! The school nurse had managed to take care of all of the more serious injuries, but was unable to do anything about his eye. "I'm sorry that this happened Danny. I'm truly sorry." She told him, sad that this had to happen to a good kid like Danny.

Said boy just looked at the ceiling in sadness. "Yeah, well...sorry just ain't gonna turn back time. It won't bring back my eye either." He said. He had practically no life left in his lone left eye. The door suddenly burst open, and in walked a woman of above average height! She was wearing a light blue hazmat suit with her hood down. She was also wearing black gloves and boots. She had rust orange hair, and light blue eyes. This is Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, ghost hunter, and Danny's mother.

**"Danny! The principal called and I got here as fast as I could!" **She ran over to her son and knelt down to eye level. Seeing his missing eye brought tears to her own. But she then remembered the first reason she was here. "Danny, I'm taking you home. I just got a call from an old friend of mine. Max Tennyson is his name. He invited us to go on a trip across country with him and his grandchildren Benjamin and Gwendalyn Tennyson for the summer. They prefer to be called Ben and Gwen though. So I took him up on his offer and thought a trip around America is just what you need to take your mind off of what's happened here at Amity."

Danny thought about this. He wasn't going to see Sam or Tucker all summer anyway. Sam was going to Gothapalooza, and Tucker was going to some comic convention. "Sure mom. That sounds like a good idea." They got into the RV and drove off for home. Max would be there in a week, and Maddie had a little project to work on.

_One Week Later_

Maddie and Danny made sure they had everything they needed for the trip. Seven changes of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, allergy medication, Maddie had her reading glasses, and nary a piece of ghost hunting equipment in sight! Yup, they had everything. A beat up looking RV pulled up in front of the Fenton works, and out came an old man wearing a red Bermuda shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "Max, good to see you!" Maddie said shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you again too Maddie! And this young man must be Danny. Nice to meet ya kiddo!" Danny shook hands with Max, not wanting to be rude. "Grandpa, who are these people?" Came a voice from the RV's door. Danny looked to see a boy and girl peeking out from the door of the vehicle. "Kids, this is Maddie. She's an old friend of mine. And this is her son Danny. Danny, Maddie, these are my grandchildren Ben, and Gwen Tennyson."

Ben took notice of Danny's missing eye and couldn't help but ask a very sensitive question. "Whoa, dude, what happened to your eye?" Gwen slapped Ben on the back of the head because of this. "Ben you dweeb! You don't ask someone who's lost their eye how they lost it! That's just rude and insensitive!" She told him in a scolding manner. Danny looked at his mom, and she could tell from the look in his lone eye that it was okay to tell them.

"Listen guys, what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive, but Danny seems to trust you with this information. So, it's like this..." Maddie then began to explain how Danny lost his eye, and why he was so banged up. The jocks, the lack of attentive staff, everything! By the time she was done, Max was furious, Gwen was in tears, and Ben had actually managed to make a decent sized dent in the Rust Bucket by punching the outer wall he was so mad!

"This is why I don't understand jocks! Why do they do so well in sports, yet have to pick on students who are lower on the schools social ladder just to build up their pride?!" Max asked in anger. "At least at my school Cash and J.P. Don't go beyond wedgies, wet willies and the occasional noogie! But these guys! They should be in Juvenile detention!" Ben said with so much rage in his voice, it could make a certain squid faced alien cringe in fear! Which is what he was unintentionally doing.

Maddie then pulled something out of her pocket. "I know this is bad, but over the week I made something that will help Danny!" She said, getting everyone's attention. She opened her hand, and revealed a small, spherical object that was the size of a human eyeball. "It's a special replacement eye that I made for you Danny. Not only will it restore your depth perception and remove your blind spot, it'll also improve your vision by 300%!" She explained.

She then proceeded to remove Danny's eye patch and insert the eye into the empty socket. It didn't really hurt at all. Soon enough, Danny heard a whirring sound and his vision changed! "Whoa! Mom, everything's in different shades of orange, red and yellow!" Maddie quickly calmed her son. "It's okay Danny! That's just your Thermal Vision. Go ahead and flip through the other settings!"

He did just that, and said the names of his different visions aloud. "Infrared vision, Night Vision, Ultra-violet Vision, Gamma Vision, X-Ray Vision_**(He's seeing everyone's skeletons, FYI)**_, whoa! My eye can even zoom in and out like a camera!" He then flipped to what he assumed to be his normal vision, only for a targeting system to lock onto a dumpster about 100 meters away...and then fire a red heat ray out of his new right eye! **WTF IS THIS?!** "Sweet! I even have Heat Vision!"

_**(By the way, when the new eye was implanted into Danny's eye socket, the outside where he sees out of changed to look like Toa Nuju's from Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru-Nui.) **_"So Danny, what do ya think?" Maddie asked. "I think...that THIS IS THE GREATEST THING THAT YOU'VE INVENTED EVER!" Soon enough everyone piled into the Rust Bucket after putting Danny and Maddie's luggage in the Trunk, and drove off to a nearby campsite where they would be spending the next three days.

_££££That Night: At the Camp Area¥¥¥¥_

Once they got to the campsite, the kids had set up the tents, while Max made a campfire. Although Maddie helped Danny with his tent, as he had only one good arm. When they were done, Gwen was on her laptop, Ben was looking through his Sumo Slammer trading cards, and Danny was sitting by the fire getting used to his new eye.

Max then came out of the RV with Maddie. Both of them were holding ingredients for everyone's favorite camping treat. "Who's up for making s'mores?" Max asked holding up a bag of jumbo marshmallows. Ben and Gwen turned down the offer, but Danny was all for it. "Sure! Let me just go and get some more wood for the fire." He said walking into the woods.

As he was walking, it became increasingly difficult to see, so he activated his Night Vision. As he was gathering wood, he noticed something streaking through the sky. _'A shooting star! I wish that just once I could be a hero!'_ "And...**I ALSO WISH THE SHOOTING STAR WASN'T HEADING RIGHT FOR ME! Aaaaahh!" **Danny yelled as he just managed to dodge the 'shooting star!' He got up and walked over to the smoking crater.

When he got there, he saw a strange capsule looking thingy. He got into the crater for a closer look, and it opened to reveal a watch of some sort! _**(Basically, the Predatrix is designed to look like Ben's Omnitrix, only red where the green is, silver where it's supposed to be black, and gold where the silver on the Omnitrix originally was. It also has the same hourglass design.) **_

"What's a watch doing in a capsule?" Danny asked no one in particular. He reached out to grab the watch, when it just up and clamped onto his wrist! **"AAAHH! What the heck?!"** This was the scene that Maddie came upon. She ran up to her son. "Danny! What happened?!" "I don't know! I was just getting more firewood like I said, then this capsule crashes into the ground! I went to get a closer look and then this watch just jumps up and clamps into my wrist!" Danny explained.

Maddie decided to take a closer look at this watch, and made a mental note to study it later. She noticed the two buttons on the sides of the watch. She pushed them, and the faceplate popped up! "Whoa! Now I may be an inventor, but even I know that watches aren't supposed to do that!" She and Danny watched as the two halves of the hourglass symbol merged to form a diamond, and a silhouette appeared in the middle.

Seeing this, Danny got an idea. "Hey mom, press the top part down. I think something might happen if you do!" Maddie did so, and there was a brilliant flash of red light!

The watch was absorbed into Danny's arm and seemed to trigger a transformation of sorts! His muscles began to bulge and grow, the cast around his left arm shattered as it completely healed! His body was then covered in blue fur on his head, arms and legs with a tail of the same color, and black fur covered the rest of him! Bony elbow spikes jutted out from his elbows, his fingertips became long, bony claws, and two long fangs jutted from his upper lip! One of them was broken, and his eyes turned blood red! On his chest was the same mark that was on the watch! He now looked like a humanoid saber tooth tiger! He did the most natural response he had...scream! **"AAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, this chapters done! As always my faithful readers, READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!<strong>_


	2. Gothapalooza Part 1

_**Okay guys, so I've been thinking long and hard about a pairing for this fic and settled on possibly making a poll for it. The choices will be between Charmcaster, or maybe a female of one of Danny's aliens for when I reach the episode where Ghostfreak breaks free. Also, I've decided to replace Dinobot Slash with Godzilla, and the Kraken with Alucard the Vampire from Hellsing instead. Enjoy the new chapter, and as always READ AND REVIEW! No flames. And now without further delay...**_

_**Azmuth: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ...Sorry about that folks! Got carried away! SaurusRock625 doesn't own Ben 10 or Danny a Phantom, just so we're clear.**_

"Smildon" = Talking

_'Grimlock' = Thinking_

**"Vulpimancer" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Twin Watches! We're going to Gothapalooza?! Part 1 ZAKO!<strong>_

When we last saw Danny and his mother, Danny had just turned into some strange bipedal saber tooth tiger! And now we find him running around like a chicken with its head cut off while screaming his lungs out!

**"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugggggghh!"** Maddie was also trying, and failing to calm her child down. "Danny! Danny, it's okay! Please! Stop! Calm down!" But Danny kept running around like a chicken with its head cut off! Maddie finally got an idea! When he got close enough, she began to scratch him behind his ear.

It seemed to have the desired effect, as Danny began to sit down and started purring! When she saw that he had calmed down enough, she stopped and let him get to his feet. "Danny, how did this happen? You've become some sort of strange being!" Danny looked at his reflection in a nearby pond. He noted that the same mark that was on the watch was now in the middle of his chest. "I think that the watch must be able to transform whoever wears it into different aliens! Who knew?" Danny then frowned. He couldn't call himself by his real name in these forms, so he had to come up with a name for his new forms.

"So what should I be called in this form?" He asked his mom. Maddie pondered this in her mind. _'Well, he looks like a saber-tooth cat that stands on its hind legs. Maybe something like Saberfang, Wild Katt? Wait! Smilodon...Smildon...that's it!'_ "How about Smildon? I think it's a perfect name!" Maddie said. Danny thought about this. "It does have a certain ring to it. That IS a perfect name!" Smildon said with a grin._**(AN: Just so you all know, whenever Ben or Danny are transformed, I'll be referring to them as the names of the aliens they become.) **_But before they could converse any more on the matter, Smildon was hit in the back of the head by a ball of fire! He turned around to see Gwen and Max standing behind a man that was a literal walking inferno!

Smildons instinct began to kick in and he launched an attack of his own! **"Earth Shard!"** He yelled while firing discs of sharpened earth at the flame man! He was hit but didn't stay down! He then fired a concentrated stream of fire at Smildon who countered with an attack of his own! **"Rock Wave!" **The attacks clashed in the middle before Maddie could intervene._'I really should've got Danny to take a few anger management classes! This is getting out of control!' _Smoke clouded the surrounding area and blinded nearly everyone. But Smildon activated his right eyes thermal vision. He started searching for the highest source of heat. ...Bingo!

**"Pebble Storm!" **Thrusting his left Ärm out with his hand open, Smildon unleashed a barrage of pebbles! This attack had the force of bullets fired from a sniper rifle! They almost hit the Pyronite, but he dodged in time. There was another attack launched but this one was of disks made of earth surrounded in a purple aura. **"Earth Shard!"**

Like the initial attack this one was dodged by the flame man. Suddenly, the walking match stick got an idea! He used his power over fire to create a ring of small flames around them all. This wasn't good for Smildon. _'Shoot! With all of this extra fire around my thermal vision won't work! ...So I'll just use my instincts!' _

Smildon pounced from out of the smoke headed straight for the Pyronite! The scene freeze frames with Smildon in mid-pounce and the walking fireman crossing his arms in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry everyone, but that's all for now. I know it's short and I haven't updated in like a month, but this is honestly all I could think of right now! Also I just want you to know that there is no definite update time for any of my stories! And I've been having a serious case of writers block for most of my stories, so I'd like it if you could send me some ideas for some of my stories new chapters. Again, sorry it's short! But it's better than nothing!<strong>_

_**And also here's a list of some of my other stories that you should check out! Here's a short list.**_

_**Danny: Warrior of MÄR**_

_**MÄR: Wrath of The Betrayed**_

_**Birth of Eclipse**_

_**The Phantom And The Dark Tameranian Princess**_

_**Danny Lionheart**_

_**Check them out, tell me what you think! I'll be waiting for those reviews! Until next time, this is SaurusRock625 Signing out!**_


End file.
